


我的mua只给喜欢的人

by Cath_melon



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 双忽
Genre: M/M, pubg, 代播梗, 好刺激, 水仙, 生病梗 sick fic, 第一次搞水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_melon/pseuds/Cath_melon
Summary: 悠发烧了，世界上还能有谁比忽更适合替悠直播呢？





	我的mua只给喜欢的人

忽下班回家，发现家里没亮灯，而且出奇地安静。他直奔房间，发现悠裹在厚厚的一团被子里，只露出一点头发。忽走过去，伸手摸了摸悠的额头，有点烫。刚想转身出去煮点开水，却被身后突然唱起来的手机闹钟吓了一个趔趄。悠慢吞吞地从被窝里伸出爪子，闭着眼睛摸索了几秒终于摸到手机，按掉，睁眼，才发现忽回来了。

 

“唔，下班啦？”悠鼻音很重，声音也有点哑。

 

忽皱起眉头，“嗯，回来了。你怎么突然发烧了？昨晚又蹬被子了？”

 

悠坐起来，迷迷糊糊地揉了两下眼睛，奶声奶气地回答，“可能空调开太低了。所以我今天拿了冬天的被子出来，是不是很聪明？”说着就起身准备晚上的直播。然而病人终归是病人，悠坐在书桌前呆滞了半分钟才反应过来自己应该先开电脑。

 

目睹了这一过程的忽看不下去了，“你都发烧了还播什么？赶紧回床上躺着去。”

 

“明后天不是要出门一趟嘛，没办法直播，今天再不播就是连鸽三天了。直播间观众会想我的。”悠老神在在的模样让忽想直接把他一头按回床上。

 

“我帮你播。”忽没有给悠反驳的机会，转身走向厨房，“你回去躺着，我炒两个菜，你吃了之后再睡。”

 

悠听了也有点心动，毕竟脑子不清醒直播效果也不好，但是他还是放心不下地跟在忽身后碎碎念，“但是你又不喜欢和队友说话，还嫌弃我直播间的小宝贝们傻兮兮，只会喊666和哈哈哈。让你直播，我这饭碗就丢了好吗。”忽是那种打游戏一言不发的玩家，见怪杀怪，见人打人，打到通关就可以心满意足去睡觉了。悠常吐槽他打游戏跟上班干活似的，也不知道这样游戏的乐趣在哪里。忽当时回了一句，“带着队友飞车撞墙难道比一枪一个小朋友更有游戏体验？”气得悠脸都大了。

 

忽一边折起衬衫袖子，一边瞪了悠一眼，“我单排，给观众简单说一下怎么打，最后读礼物下播，总可以了吧？”

 

悠想了想，加了一个条件，“最后再给个亲亲吧。”

 

忽拿着锅铲就想往悠的头上敲下去。

 

“盒盒盒盒盒开玩笑的，我这不是怕你不给亲亲露馅儿了嘛！”想到忽对着麦克风亲亲的样子，悠就忍不住笑起来，“盒盒盒盒盒盒咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳。”

 

“行了别笑了，再笑就给自己咳晕过去了。”忽某人心想自己今天也是心态怪人一个。

 

于是晚上的直播——

 

“hello，hello，咳，开了啊。能听见吗？今晚单排。”

 

“嗯？怎么看见人的？没看见，听见的……刷6666干嘛？买个好的耳机你也能听见。”

 

“为什么不直接进圈，前面肯定有人堵啊。诶弹幕你这说的开光嘴我就不懂了，这明明是经验好吗。”

 

“啧。”枪抬高了。

 

忽的后脑勺突然被枕头猛地一撞，他回过头去，只见悠难得凶起来，“不许啧我的观众。”忽只好重新开麦，“刚才不是啧你们，是刚才那枪抬高了。对不起对不起。”

 

忽扭过头去，用眼神示意，“行了吧？”

 

悠才重新躺回去，施施然伸出手让忽把枕头捡起来。

 

忽心里一万句脏话，全忍住了。他镇定地把枕头捡回去，沉默地戴回耳机。只是之后游戏里的其他玩家游戏体验就很差了（“对面是挂！”）。

 

“嗯，谢谢xxx的节奏风暴。这写的什么东西？太文艺了看不懂。”忽看着弹幕里一片飞快划过去的古诗词，心想难怪悠平时直播也老说看不懂，原来都是些古诗词。然后弹幕变得更加开心了，“哇！你又看不懂了”、“懂了懂了，看不懂就是懂了”、“懂的都懂好吧”、“我也看不懂诶…”

 

？？？

 

悠直播间里的观众都在说些什么？是自己走错直播间了吗？忽一个头两个大，最后还是决定专注吃鸡。

 

“好啦，五连鸡了。”忽思考了一下，学着悠的语气补了一句，“我是不是很帅？”

 

后脑勺不出所料又遭受枕头的温柔一击。

 

忽倒也不生气，带着笑意的声音传到麦克风里，“那就读礼物下播啦。”这时候的语气倒是像了悠的八成。

 

最后忽突然记起来了什么，“我明后天要咕咕，回来的时候不许凶我，只能说想我，知道吗。好啦，拜拜。亲亲？欠着回来一起补。拜拜拜拜。”

 

关掉电脑，熄了灯，忽抱着自己的枕头上床。伸手又去摸悠的额头，还是烫。他放下枕头走到客厅倒了杯水，又拿了一板药回到房间，轻轻拍醒悠，喂他吃了药。悠有一搭没一搭地睡了一晚上，整个人昏昏沉沉的，吃了药之后还迷迷瞪瞪地嘟哝了一句，“说了要给mua的呀。”忽一边调着4小时之后的吃药闹钟，一边帮悠掖好被子，“不给。我的mua只给喜欢的人。快睡吧，明天还要出门呢。”

 

忽躺下时亲了亲悠的头顶，“mua，晚安。”


End file.
